Decision
by Red-volution
Summary: Pilihan akan selalu menentukan seperti apa kau kedepannya. Namun, seberapa keraspun kau menghitung detail demi detail sebelum memilih, tetap saja ada sesuatu yang tak terduga yang datang./Isi nggak sesuai dengan summary/RnR if you don't mind?


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNINGS:** Like usual (typo, OOC, gaje, boring, mainstream, dll

 **Don't like? Just click back button, close button, or shut down your device!**

.

.

.

.

Jam kosong tentu tak pernah disia-siakan oleh para murid manapun. Diibaratkan layaknya menemukan sebuah mata air digurun tandus membosankan bernama _pelajaran_.

Begitupun dengan penghuni kelas 12-1. Meski suasana kelas hampir mendekati istilah _kapal pecah_ , tidak ada satu muridpun yang berani keluar karena belum masuk waktu istirahat. Hitung-hitung berjaga-jaga agar tidak menambah kunjungan mereka ke guru Bimbingan Konseling. Walhasil, sekarang para murid menghabiskan waktu dengan berbagai cara yang mereka bisa.

Naruto mendesah bosan. Ia mengubah posisi duduknya dengan memangkukan kepalanya di kedua lengan yang ia lipat dimeja. Sejak tadi pemuda tampan itu tak henti-hentinya menggerutu dan berdecak, membuat teman-temannya jadi bingung - _ada juga yang takut karena mengira pemuda itu kesurupan atau sejenisnya._

"Naruto." Seorang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik menyerukan namanya sedikit keras.

"Hm?" Hanya respon irit itu yang digunakan sebagai balasan. Tak ayal menyebabkan kening tiga pemuda lain selain pemuda berambut coklat berkerut.

"Tumben sekali kau jadi pendiam?" Sosok pemuda berambut hitam diikat tinggi ikut menginterogasi tindak-tanduk sang murid pindahan baru bermarga Namikaze itu.

"Ck! Maksudmu apa, sih? Sudahlah, aku sedang malas sekarang!"

"Malas? Aku baru tahu ada kata 'malas' di kamus seorang Namikaze Naruto! Bahkan aku sempat berpikir dia punya motto hidup ' _tenang bukanlah gayaku_ ' kau tahu?" Sarkas Kiba. Pemuda _brunette_ itu menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan meja Naruto. Tak lupa pemuda pecinta anjing itu menyeringai hingga menampakan gigi taringnya.

Menatap wajah menjengkelkan Kiba sama sekali tak membantu Naruto membangun _mood_. Ia berdecak semakin keras dan membenamkan seluruh wajah dilipatan tangan.

"Oi, oi! Ayolah, kenapa kau tidak menceritkan masalahmu pada kami?"

"Kenapa? Supaya kalian bisa semakin memperberat masalahku, begitu?" Sahut Naruto tanpa menaikan wajah barang satu milimeterpun.

"Merepotkan... Serius Naruto. Kau jadi bertingkah aneh semenjak seminggu yang lalu. Sejak-"

"Ahh... Sejak Sakura mengekorinya seperti anak anjing kemana-mana... kurasa..." Hyuuga Neji ikut menimbrung.

 _Ctak_

Kata 'Sakura' agaknya terdengar tabu untuk sistem pendengarannya. Buktinya ia bergidik entah karena takut atau menahan emosi. "Lebih baik kalian jangan membahasnya lagi..." Pinta Naruto. Dengan suara yang amat-sangat-sungguh menusuk, datar, dan dingin. Bahkan sempat terlintas dibenak teman-teman Naruto kalau seorang _Pangeran Es_ macam Uchiha Sasuke bergidik bila mendengarnya.

"Berhenti membahasnya? Hahaha! Soal hubungan kejar-kejaranmu dengan Sakura tidak akan membosankan meski diceritakan satu abad penuh Naruto!" Kiba lagi-lagi berceloteh ria. Tidak sadar kalau tiga temanya, Shikamaru, Neji, dan Gaara mengambil langkah mundur sesaat ketika melihat Naruto bangkit dari duduk dengan aura oranye pekat mengelilingi sekujur tubuh.

 _Duaghh_

 _Bughh_

"ADAAW! Kenapa kau memukulku? Dikepala pula!" Protesnya yang dibalas dengusan oleh Naruto. "Katakan bagian mana dari tubuhmu yang ingin dipukul. Aku siap melakukannya! Kalau perlu kau bisa memilih agar aku menggunakan tangan kanan atau kiri." Kegiatan main-hakim-sendiri yang dilakukan Naruto terhenti ketika-

 _Teett_

Suara bel listrik berkoar melalui _speaker_ yang menempel disudut pojok kanan atas kelas 12-1. Menandakan sekarang sudah masuk waktu untuk-

"Istirahat." Gaara menggumam. Pemuda bertato ' _Ai_ ' itu melirik heran sahabat blondie-nya yang terlihat merinding dengan wajah pucat pasi. "A-apa tadi kau bilang, Gaara?"

"Istirahat..." Pemuda berambut merah bata kembali mengulang. Namun pengucapanya kali ini sarat dengan nada keraguan dan kebingungan.

"Ti-tidak! Tidak! Tidaaaak! Seseorang tolong sembunyikan aku!" Raung Naruto. Dengan tampang memelas bercampur ketakutan. Ia berkali-kali menarik-narik kerah baju teman-temannya satu persatu.

"Kiba! Sembunyikan aku! Terserah dimana. Dibawah bangkumu, di tasmu, di sakumu, atau di mangkuk makanan Akamaru, terserah! Kumohon..."

"Haa?" Kiba mengerutkan dahinya dengan sedikit memicingkan mata. Ia menoleh kearah rekannya satu persatu sambil memasang eskpresi seperti mengatakan 'apa yang terjadi dengan bocah ini?'.

Naruto beralih kearah tiga kawannya yang lain. "Tolonglah, kalian semua! Sembunyikan aku dimana saja sebelum terlam-"

 _Kreek_

Pintu geser dibuka dengan paksa oleh seseorang. Tampaklah seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut pink sepunggung tengah tersenyum manis. "Naruto- _kun_! Ayo makan bersama dikantin!"

Semuanya terasa membeku...

"-bat."

.

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno. Gadis cantik dengan rambut merah muda sepunggung dan wajah manisnya telah berhasil menyihir para siswa laki-laki seantero sekolah untuk mengagguminya. Menjadi salah seorang gadis populer yang banyak diinginkan siswa disekolahnya maupun sekolah lain.

Dengan pesonanya, bila mau gadis itu bisa membuat pria manapun bertekuk lutut hanya dengan satu jentikan jari. Namun, ketika gadis itu untuk pertama kalinya tertarik dan jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda, saat itulah seantero Konoha Gakuen heboh!

Pemuda beruntung - _atau naas dalam pemikiran pemuda itu sendiri_ \- yang berhasil mencuri hatinya adalah seorang Namikaze Naruto. Murid pindahan baru yang pamornya melejit bak roket dan langsung bisa menyamai ketenaran seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Wajah tampan dengan iris biru yang indah. Rambut pirang jabrik, tubuh atletis dibalut dalam kulit kecoklatan yang menurut gadis-gadis -ehm, seksi. Serta kebaikan dan keramahanya menjadikannya semacam laki-laki yang _complete package_.

Namun sayang seribu sayang. Perasaan Sakura _sepertinya_ takberbalas dikarenakan Naruto tidak tertarik padanya. _Well_ , hampir semua orang mengatai Naruto gila ketika ia menolak intan berlian yang berlalu didepan mata.

Tapi apa mau dikata? Memang, kesan pertama yang ia lihat dari Sakura adalah 'mempesona'. Namun ia membuang semua pemikiran itu ke lautan lepas setelah semua hal konyol yang gadis itu lakukan untuk menarik perhatiannya.

Bayangkan saja! Gadis itu setiap hari mengejar-ngejarnya ke berbagai tempat diseluruh sudut sekolah. Meneriakan kata 'aku menyukaimu' tanpa ragu. Men- _stalking_ nya diluar sekolah. Dan sering ribut dengan gadis lain untuk memperebutkanya. _What the hell_! Apa mereka kira Naruto itu barang berharga yang bisa didapatkan kepemilikanya sesuka hati? Pemuda itu bahkan tak memiliki rencana untuk menjadi populer ketika pindah kesekolah ini. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah merasa nyaman dengan punya banyak teman. Kenapa malah...ckckck.

Dan salah satu contoh keposesifan gadis itu terlihat sekarang. Sakura dengan riang merangkul sebelah lengan Naruto dengan kepala merah mudanya ia sandarkan dibahu kokoh pemuda jangkung itu. Sementara Naruto? Ia memasang wajah dongkol seperti setiap kali gadis itu seakan memonopoli dirinya.

" _Ne_ , apa Naruto- _kun_ mau makan ramen denganku?" Tawaran Sakura terdengar menggiurkan. Bukan bagian _denganku_ -nya, melainkan bagian _ramen_ -nya.

Tapi pemuda itu bergeming. Ia menoleh dan berujar pendek. "Tidak, terima kasih." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Namun tak habis akal ia menyeringai. "Bagaimana kalau kusuapi?"

Naruto semakin memelas. "Maaf, aku masih belum tertarik." Balasnya ketus.

Sang gadis musim semi memasang pose berpikir dengan ujung jari telunjuk menempel di dagu lancipnya. "Lalu bagaimana kalau aku yang mentraktirmu? Lima porsi ramen spesial." Bisik Sakura pelan dan menggoda. Mengusik akal pikiran Naruto.

Ia terpaku pada kata _lima, spesial,_ dan _traktir._ Oh...imanya mulai goyah...

 _Glek_

"Ka-kalau kau yang mentraktir... si-silahkan saja." Sakura tersenyum lebar. Ia menarik Naruto untuk berjalan lebih cepat menuju kantin, mengabaikan semua pelototan serta tatapan membunuh yang ditebar para siswi disepanjang jalan. Namun anehnya, bukan Sakura yang notabene target tatapan itu yang bergidik, melainkan Naruto sendiri...

Dan agar tidak ada dendam, Naruto sendiri yang berkali-kali meminta maaf sambil tersenyum. Yah, jadi begitulah kehidupan sehari-hari seorang Namikaze Naruto. Apa menurut kalian hidupnya sengsara? Atau malah justru seperti mimpi jadi kenyataan, ditempel ketat oleh gadis cantik nan populer semacam Sakura?

 _Kalau memang ini Naruto anggap sebagai kesialan, semoga saja tidak bertambah buruk..._

.

.

.

.

"A-apa!? Aku dijodohkan!?"

 _... Atau mungkin tidak._

Sambil menyesap teh hijau dalam cangkir keramiknya, Namikaze Minato mengangguk santai. Ayahanda Naruto itu menolak membalas pelototan putra semata wayangnya dengan cara yang serupa. Justru pria paruh baya yang nampak tampan itu menatap dengan lembut. Seperti menegaskan kalau keputusanya sangatlah benar.

" _Tou-san_ pasti sedang bercanda, kan? Aku tahu _Tou-san_ cukup humoris tapi lelucon ini sudah-"

"Sudah lima kali aku bilang ini serius! Aku tidak sedang bercanda!" Naruto tercekat. Memutar pandang kearah sang ibunda. Tak lupa memasang wajah memelas terbaik yang ia miliki. Namun, Kushina Namikaze tersenyum lebar pada putranya. Lalu menyesap tehnya lagi... Benar-benar tidak membantu...

" _Tou-san_ , ini sudah era modern! Kenapa aku masih harus dijodohkan layaknya Siti Nurbaya?" Rajuk pemuda itu.

"Siti siapa?"

"Siti Nurbaya! _Tou-san_ tahu, cerita rakyat dari Indonesia itu!"

"Hmm?" Minato masih bingung. "Tahu darimana cerita rakyat negara tetangga?"

"Dari teman di _sosmed_ yang berasal dari Indonesia! Aku tidak tahu nama aslinya tapi ia punya akun bernama **Red-volution**." (Khihihi^^)

Minato makin kehilangan arah. Ia menutup rapat matanya hingga dahinya mengernyit. Terdengar sedikit geraman darinya. "Argh! Lupakan saja soal Siti siapalah itu! Yang terpenting besok calon mertuamu bersama putrinya akan datang kemari untuk makan malam! Persiapkan dirimu!"

.

.

.

.

Terulang seperti diawal cerita. Kita akan melihat Naruto dan teman-temanya berkerumun seperti sebelumnya. Naruto termenung, dan lainya berceloteh sambil menggodanya lagi.

"Sekarang kenapa lagi denganmu?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Haah...entahlah... masalah dirumah semakin menambah beban dikepalaku. Belum juga selesai dengan urusan Sakura, sekarang kedua orang tuaku ingin menjodohkanku dengan seorang perempuan."

Semua menoleh dan mematung. Meninggalkan kegiatan mereka sebelumnya. Bahkan Neji dan Gaara yang biasanya _stoic_ tampak cengo ditempat. Membuang jauh-jauh kesan _cool_ yang selama ini dijunjung tinggi layaknya menara Tokyo.

"Di-dijodohkan?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Selama beberapa detik hampir mendekati semenit Naruto dan gengnya terdiam satu sama lain. "Pfft..." Kiba yang menutup bibir rapat-rapat tak sanggup menahanya lagi, begitupun dengan pemuda yang lain.

"BWUAAHAHAHAHA!"

"Heeh..." Naruto mendengus.

"Hahaha! Apa-apaan orang tuamu Naruto? Kau seperti Siti Buaya saja!"

"Yang benar Siti Nurbaya, _dog breath_!" Sela Neji.

Shikamaru berhasil mengontrol diri. Ia berdehem sebelum ikut masuk ke perbincangan. "Lalu? Kau menyetujuinya atau bagaimana?"

"Cih, tentu saja aku inginya menolak! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?" Naruto mendesah. Menurunkan wajah hingga menempel dengan permukaan meja. "Apa kalian tidak punya saran?"

Keempat pemuda selain Naruto memutar otak. Mencoba mencari penyelesaian atas kasus pelik sang Namikaze muda. Kiba cemberut, akalnya mentok, buntu. Neji dan Gaara masih berpikir. Dan hanya Shikamaru lah yang menjentikan jarinya, menemukan ide. "Aku punya rencana."

"Eh?" Semua terfokus ke Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba meyakinkan orang tuamu kalau kau sudah punya kekasih dan kau sangat mencintainya?"

"Tapi, aku tidak punya pacar."

"Haa? Bukanya Sakura itu pacarmu, ya?" Kiba menimbrung. Memasang ekspresi tolol khasnya.

Naruto mendelik tajam. "Enak saja! Sejak kapan dia jadi pacarku!"

"Dua minggu yang lalu Sakura mengatakanya dengan jelas, kan?"

 _'Etto...bagaimana mengatakanya, ya? Boku wa Naruto-kun kanojo desu!'_ Saat mengingat itu, ekpresi Naruto berubah lagi. Matanya menyipit dan mulutnya sedikit meringis perih.

"Nah, itu dia! Kau mintalah pada Sakura untuk berpura-pura jadi pacarmu!" Saran jenius dari sang Nara. Naruto menimang. Sebenarnya terpikir juga dibenaknya ingin minta bantuan gadis _soft pink_ itu...

 _Trinng_

Sebuah lampu bohlam menyala diatas kepalanya. Seperti pada adegan sejenis disegala cerita manapun, begitu bohlam menyala maka sang tokoh pasti akan mengatakan...

"Aha!"

Naruto dapat ide. Ia akan meminta Sakura untuk menolongnya. Bisa dipastikan gadis itu langsung mau. Setelah itu ia akan mengimbalinya dengan satu kali kencan makan malam dan ia berpura-pura romantis seharian penuh lalu menyuruh gadis itu pergi menjauhinya setelah kencan. Dengan begitu ia bisa terbebas dari momok menakutkan yang ditimbulkan gadis Haruno itu.

Hehe! Ini namanya satu lemparan batu menjatuhkan dua ekor burung sekaligus!

.

.

.

.

Sakura dan sahabat blondie-nya Ino Yamanaka ditengah perjalanan menuju ke perpustakaan. Mereka ada tugas kelompok dan berniat mencari referensi dari buku diperpustakaan. Saat sedang asiknya berbincang seorang pemuda meneriakan namanya, memaksanya untuk berhenti guna menoleh sejenak. "Sakura- _chaaan_!"

"Eh? Naruto- _kun_?" Wajah Sakura berubah sumringah. Gadis itu tak mengira jika Naruto ternyata bisa juga menyapa dan mencarinya. Ino terkekeh genit lalu pamit untuk pergi duluan, tak ingin mengganggu sahabatnya yang ia tahu pasti tengah berbunga-bunga sekarang.

"Sakura- _chan_ , bisakah kau menolongku?"

"Tentu. Menolong apa?"

"Menyelamatkanku dari perjodohan yang direncanakan orang tuaku!"

"Hee?"

.

.

.

.

Sakura sudah sangat percaya diri dengan penampilannya. _Dress_ selutut senada dengan rambutnya yang ia biarkan tergerai lurus. Dan sebuah hiasan rambut berbentuk kelopak bunga tersemat dihelaian halus nan pink bak permen kapas itu. _Make-up_ natural semakin memancarkan kecantikannya. Meski cukup sederhana ia berharap bisa membuat orang tua Naruto terkesan.

Ia menatap pintu rumah kediaman Namikaze itu dengan gelisah. Tak berniat memencet bel agar seseorang menyadari dirinya diluar sekarang. Toh ia sudah memberi pesan pada Naruto lewat ponsel. Pasti tak lama lagi si blondie akan keluar.

 _Krieet_

Engsel pintu berderit bersamaan dengan daun pintu yang terbuka. Dihadapannya, Naruto menyambut dengan cengiran lebar. Pemuda itu nampak rapi dengan setelan ala pria kantoran. Kemeja putih lengan panjang yang ditutup dengan jas hitam dan celana panjang hitam serta dibawahi sepatu hitam mengkilap.

"Umm... A-apa dandananku ada yang salah?" Tanya Sakura setengah gugup. Pasalanya sejak tadi Naruto tak henti menatapnya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

"T-tidak kok! Ayo masuk!" Naruto menarik tanganya untuk masuk kerumah yang cukup besar itu.

... Hei, apa ini hanya perasaan Sakura atau gadis itu memang melihat Naruto merona tadi?

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sakura merasa mereka tengah ditatap seperti seorang terdakwa yang tengah diadili. Terlebih lagi wajah sang kepala keluarga yang tak berekspresi sejak tadi membuat jantung mereka berpacu dua kali lebih cepat.

Jujur, Naruto lebih merasa nyaman jika ayahnya memasang sebuah ekspresi meski memasang wajah tak ramah daripada diam dan datar seperti ini.

"Jadi... apa benar kalian berpacaran?" Wanita berambut merah marun ibu dari Naruto yaitu Kushina membuka suaranya. Terlihat anggukan pelan dari Naruto, menghasilkan helaan napas pelan dari kedua pasangan Namikaze itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak awal? Sekarang apa yang harus kami katakan pada-"

"-Aku sangat mencintainya, _Tou-san_!"

 _Blussh_

Genggaman erat yang dilakukan oleh tangan kecoklatan padanya membuat Sakura tanpa sadar megap-megap kecil. Belum lagi ungkapan _sangat mencintainya_ membuat jantungnya berdegup dag-dig-dug-dess(?)

Kushina mengerutkan otot dahinya hingga alisnya saling bertaut. Iris violet nan cantik itu mencoba menyesap masuk menembus iris biru sang putra tersayang.

"..."

Beberapa detik kemudian wanita itu tersenyum tipis, tanpa ada yang menyadarinya...

Minato menyilangkan tangan, menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya kesandaran sofa berwarna kuning gading sebelum akhirnya sang istri memecah kesunyian. "Kalau kalian memang saling mencintai maka aku bisa memberikan restu... tapi dengan syarat kalian harus bisa meyakinkan orang tua calon tunanganmu, Naruto."

Kedua remaja itu menaikan wajah, menatap sang nyonya besar Namikaze. Naruto tersenyum lebar dan kini beralih pada ayahnya. Minato masih kukuh pada raut tak sukanya... sebelum akhirnya Kushina memicing dan langsung membuat suaminya bergidik. Yah, terlihat sekali meski Minato adalah kepala keluarga, tapi Kushina lah sang _penguasa_ yang sebenarnya.

"Haah... kalau memang begitu aku juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Masalah hati paling tidak bisa dipaksakan. Tapi seperti kata Kushina, kalian harus meyakinkan keluarga-"

 _Ting Tong Ting Tong_

Bel pintu berbunyi, menghentikan sejenak segala percakapan yang terjadi diruang tamu. "Ah, itu pasti mereka!" Kushina beranjak dari duduknya, hendak membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu.

 _Glekk_

Ekspresi Sakura campur aduk. Sama halnya dengan Naruto. Sepasang remaja itu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memberanikan diri untuk menoleh pada-

"Eh, Sakura? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Sejak tadi kami mencarimu kemana-mana!"

" _A-are_? _Tou-san_? _Kaa-san_?"

Rahang bawah Naruto seperti jatuh dari tempatnya, menganga. ' _To-tou-san_? _Kaa-san_?'

... _Oh no.._.

.

.

.

.

Bagi Naruto, suasana ruang makan kediamannya terasa begitu _awkward_. Satu-satunya orang yang tidak tersenyum diruangan ini hanya dirinya. Matanya melirik kearah Sakura yang membalas tatapan tersebut dengan senyum manis. Tanpa sadar ia meratap dalam diam.

Haah... rencana briliannya... Siapa yang menyangka jika ternyata bisa menjadi bumerang baginya?

Demi menghindari perjodohan sekaligus menghindari Sakura ia meminta tolong pada gadis itu untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya yang tanpa diduga adalah calon tunangan yang dipilihkan kedua orang tuanya. Hohh! Kurang rumit bagaimana lagi coba?

Oh iya. Kalian ingat dengan bohlam lampu yang menyala diatas kepala pirangnya siang tadi? Dan sekarang apa yang terjadi dengan bohlam itu? _Poof!_ Meletup pecah berhamburan.

Rencananya justru malah menjadi batu loncantan untuk Sakura agar bisa memilikinya seutuhnya. Ia sudah terlanjur mengatakan _aku sangat mencintainya_ , jadi tak mungkin jika tiba-tiba mengatakan kebenaran. Toh jika ia katakan maka tetap saja ia dipaksa agar menerima perjodohan... Haah...

"Sekarang sudah sangat jelas! Ternyata kalian adalah sepasang kekasih bahkan sebelum kami berencana menjodohkan kalian!" Kizashi Haruno ayah Sakura tertawa gelak diikuti oleh Minato.

" _Ne_! Lalu sejak kapan Sakura berpacaran dengan Naruto- _kun_?" Tanya Mebuki Haruno selaku ibunda Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum riang, merangkul sebelah lengan Naruto dengan manja. " _Anoo_... sebenarnya sebulan setelah Naruto- _kun_ pindah kemari! Iyakan, Naruto- _kun_?"

Naruto nyengir. Tapi tidak ada yang sadar kalau terlihat begitu kaku. Terkesan dipaksakan.

Tiba-tiba Minato berdehem. "Mungkin sebaiknya kita biarkan mereka bicara berdua dulu. Bagaimana kalau kalian kuajak berkeliling rumah?" Tawar pria itu pada pasangan Haruno yang langsung disambut antusias. Para orang tua segera beranjak dari meja makan. Dengan dituntun oleh Kushina, mereka mulai 'tour' kecil-kecilan itu. Minato yang berjalan belakangan mengedipkan sebelah mata pada putranya yang dibalas dengan dengusan.

Sepi. Suasana mulai _awkward_ lagi. "Umm... jujur saja. Aku tidak menyangka jika akan dijodohkan denganmu." Ungkap Sakura.

"Lalu? Bukannya kau seharusnya senang?" Balas Naruto cuek.

"Kalau senang tentu saja senang! Bahkan bisa dibilang bahagia! Tapi, rasanya aku ingin kita bersama bukan karena paksaan melainkan memang karena, umm..."

"Cinta?" Sakura mengangguk pendek setelah satu kata Naruto ucapkan.

" _A-anoo_... bisakah kau jujur padaku, Naruto- _kun_?"

"Jujur soal apa?"

Sakura menelan ludah dengan sulit. "Tentang perasaanmu... apa benar sampai saat ini kau belum bisa membuka hatimu?"

"Menurutmu?" Naruto menguap lalu berdiri dari kursinya. Melangkah entah menuju ke direksi mana.

Haruno muda beranjak, menyamai langkah lebar sang pemuda pirang. "Menurutku sudah! Naruto- _kun_ juga menyukaiku, kan?" Pemuda yang dimaksud menoleh dengan raut yang berucap 'apa kau sudah gila?'

Sakura tiba-tiba menyeringai. "Jangan kira aku tidak sadar dengan tatapan matamu, saat diam-diam kau melirikku ketika kau berpikir bahwa tidak ada yang tahu."

Naruto tercekat. Tenggorokanya terasa kering. "Haa? Si-siapa yang melirikmu? Seperti kurang kerjaan saja."

Sang gadis musim semi tertawa renyah. "Hahaha! Aku baru tahu ada juga laki-laki yang bersikap _tsundere_ sepertimu!" Sakura merapikan anak rambutnya. Iris emerald-nya terpukau dengan keindahan taman kecil disamping rumah Namikaze.

 _Bukk_

Karena terlalu asik dengan pemandangan, Sakura jadi tak tahu jika Naruto berhenti mendadak dan akhirnya menabrak punggung lebarnya. Gadis itu mendengus kesal dibuatnya.

"Seandainya aku memang menyukaimu bagaimana?"

"E-eh?" Sakura tak salah dengar, kan?

Naruto mengulang. "Seandainya aku memang menyukaimu bagaimana? Apa kau akan senang? Ah, iya. Tentu saja kau pasti akan senang. Aku yakin kau akan tambah populer disekolah nanti!"

"Maksudmu?" Naruto berbalik, menatap langsung Sakura yang mendadak gelagapan. "Kuakui, aku memang menyukaimu meski aku terus berpura-pura menyangkalmu."

Sakura melayang tinggi diudara. Jantungnya berdegup dua kali lipat dan perutnya serasa diaduk-aduk dengan cara yang aneh. Ribuan kepakan sayap entah hewan apa serasa berkecamuk dihatinya.

"A-aaa..." Pipinya perlahan bersemu pekat.

"Tapi sekarang aku yang ingin minta kejujuran darimu. Kau berusaha mendapatkanku demi popularitas atau memang karena..."

"Cinta?" Lanjut Sakura persis seperti apa yang dikatakan Naruto diruang makan.

Pemuda itu sedikit menunduk. "Aku ragu untuk mengatakanya padamu sejak awal... Terpikir olehku bahwa kau hanya ingin menambah popularitas semata."

Tangan putih mulus Sakura menangkup pipi dengan tanda lahir tiga goresan tipis itu. "Kata siapa? Selama ini bahkan aku sudah menolak hampir semua siswa populer disekolah. Selain itu, apa semua usahaku kau anggap bercanda?"

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Mengingat berbagai _usaha_ yang gadis itu lakukan untuk menarik perhatianya. Sebenarnya sejak awal ia ingin Sakura menghentikan semua itu. Harga dirinya sebagai laki-lakilah yang terus meneriakan semua yang dilakukan gadis itu salah. Seharusnya sebagai pihak laki-laki, ialah yang harus mengejar, betul, kan?

Tangan kekar berlabuh dipinggang ramping itu. Dua sejoli itu mendekatkan wajah, menyatukan kening mereka. "Jadi sekarang kita resmi jadi kekasih- ah tidak. Maksudku calon tunangan?" Pipi gadis itu makin merona layaknya buah delima. Dengan riang ia mengangguk. "Baik kalau begitu! Mulai sekarang tidak ada lagi acara kejar-kejaran disekolah, sepakat?"

Sakura tersenyum, menyembunyikan hijau emeraldnya kala memejam. "Sepakat!"

Gadis itu tersentak saat tiba-tiba Naruto memojokanya didinding rumah. Makin terkejut lagi saat pemuda itu mengecup bibir ranumnya tanpa aba-aba. Rasanya kenyal menantang, manis dan... entahlah, tidak bisa ditolak. Membuatnya dengan tak sabar mengalungkan tanganya dileher sang kekasih dan membalas pagutan mesra itu dengan rakus. Tidak tahu sudah berapa derajat suhu dipipinya kini, terasa sangat panas.

Naruto sedikit membungkuk agar Sakura berhenti berjinjit. Supaya gadis itu lebih bisa menikmati ciuman itu hingga... "Ummhh..." Terdengarlah erangan yang begitu ditunggu-tunggu pemuda itu...

... O-oi! Jangan kebablasan! Ini perintah dari _author_!

.

.

 **End**

.

.

 **A/N** _:Alright! Sakura agresif dan Naruto tsundere, semoga kalian suka hehehe!^^ Ehem! Ada yang seseorang yang diungkit-ungkit oleh Naruto (saya) sepertinya. Siapa, ya? Bwuahahaha #bachokk_

 _Bila anda merasa ada kekurangan, kelebihan #dorr, atau kesan-kesan yang ingin anda sampaikan untuk fic ini silahkan tulis di kolom review dibawah ini!_

 _See you next time^^_

.

.

.

.

Minato dan Kizashi gigit jari. Para istri mereka didepan mematung merona melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh anak-anak mereka. "Oh, suasananya mulai memanas..." Bisik Minato parau, menyambangi indera pendengar para ibu.

"Apa kita akan langsung melabrak mereka atau membiarkan mereka meneruskannya?" Gurau Kizashi yang langsung dihadiahi pelototan tajam oleh sang wanita berambut pirang.

"Hmm...aku penasaran. Memangnya apa yang terjadi jika kita tidak mengampiri mereka?" Minato berpura-pura polos. Menghadirkan pelototan dari Kushina pula.

"Kalian ayah yang paling buruk didunia!" Bentak para istri.

Ya, itu benar. Kita semua setuju! Tolonglah sadar bapak-bapak!


End file.
